1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display system and method, and particularly to a system and method that overlaps and displays images using a control module and a switch output device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional computer systems, an image overlapping function is provided therein. For example, a monitor always configures an OSD (On Screen Display) module for users to implement related monitor settings. Once triggered, the OSD menu of the setting interface is displayed and overlaps the original image. The above mechanism, however, is implemented by software, that is the CPU (Central Processing Unit) of the computer system or microprocessor of the monitor must perform complicated calculations to accomplish the function.
Typically, computer systems allocate the majority of their resources to handle other processes or control stand-alone devices. No additional capacity therefore exists for calculation of the image overlapping by using software processing. In addition, the KVM (Keyboard Video and Mouse) device of an image monitoring system merely input and display video signals on the monitor, and must switch the signals to display different images. The conventional art fails to enable the KVM device to display specific figures, characters, or images overlapping the originally displayed image.